Black is Black, Green is Green
by Smickan
Summary: Halloween down t'Sun Hill way. Who'll be the next victim of the practical jokes?


This story was knocked together in a few minutes, and it's basically just a bit of fun to fill a couple of minutes!

**Black is Black, Green is Green.....**

"Trick or treeeeeeeeeeat!" Mickey smirked, sticking his head through the door to the women locker room, laughing at the screams that came from inside.

"MICKEY!" Charlie flustered, walking to the door and pulling him inside by his ear. "Will you stop that!"

"I thought it was funny..." he pouted, his eyes wandering around the room hoping to catch one of the girls half naked.

"It was the first time!" Adeline rolled her eyes at him. "It's not when you've been doing it since Monday!"

"But...but it's Halloween today..." he stuttered. "I have to do it today!"

Adeline stood beside Charlie and shook a finger in his face. "Just you wait till I get you home Mr Webb!" she smirked.

Mickey's eyes widened and her grinned at her. "Yes Miss!"

* * *

Charlie yawned and left the locker room with Cass and Honey, glancing around before they reached each corner, to make sure there was noone lurking on the other side.

"Honestly!" Honey tutted. "This is worse than April Fools Day!"

"It is?" Cass blinked. "How?"

"Least when they're winding you up on April Fools Day, it's not scary!"

Charlie and Cass laughed, slowing as they reached another corner. Charlie held her hand out and smirked, making the other two stop, before jumping quickly around the corner and screeching loudly, making the other two laugh as a cape clad Gary ran screaming down the corridor. "It's times like this I love my job..." she chuckled, walking down to the briefing room.

* * *

"Quick!" Phil hissed. "He's coming!"

Neil entered the main CID office, arching an eyebrow at Phil as he tried to cause a small diversion, giving Ken and Sam the chance to leave Neil's office. "Something wrong DS Hunter?" he drawled.

"Err...no Guv.." he stuttered, smiling slightly at him. "I was erm....how was your meeting?"

Neil arched an eyebrow suspiciously, before walking through to his office. "Waste of time" he sighed. "As per usual."

Sam covered her mouth as she watched Neil enter his office, trying not to laugh from where she stood, leaning over Ken's desk pretending to help him with a report, whilst watching as discreetly as they could.

Neil sat heavily in his chair and glanced around the room, before reaching for his phone. Not finding it on the desk he frowned and looked inside his briefcase, before patting the pockets of his suit down. He frowned and opened the top drawer, pushing through it to find his phone. Not finding it he opened the next drawer, arching an eyebrow as several joke drawer spring snakes flew out the drawer into his face.

Sam squeaked and looked away, escaping from the direct view of Neil's office, before laughing.

"He didn't even blink!" Ken muttered to Phil, looking away from Neil, "He didn't blink, or flinch or anything. He's not human!"

* * *

"Nick!" Smiffy stood behind him and shook his head.

"What?" Nick managed to force out.

"You're not off duty not....take them out..."

Nick blinked and paused for a few seconds before sighing and removing the plastic vampire fangs he was wearing and placing them into Smiffy's outstretched hand.

Smiffy grimaced slightly, placing the fangs onto his desk, before rubbing his hand on his trousers.

"Poor Nick..." Yvonne chuckled as she followed him to the briefing office.

"Not really..." Nick smirked. "Got a supply of them." He pulled a pair out of his pocket and pushed them into his mouth and pretending to bite her neck.

Yvonne chuckled loudly and rolled her eyes, pushing him along ahead.

* * *

"I'm sure you're all aware that it's Halloween...." Smiffy started, sighing as a round of 'ghost' like sound effects echoed around the room. "The number of calls goes up on Halloween from people complaining about their houses being egged, to thinking we can help protect them from errant trick or treaters. This doesn't mean you can use your discression!" he said sternly, looking round. "Each case has to be checked out, you cannot choose which ones you want to work on!"

"Yes Sarge!" The officers chorused, looking round at each other, all either giggling or fighting to keep a straight face.

"When you're quite finished..." he arched an eyebrow. "CID have an obbo on around the Weybank Industrial Estate, they've issued us with a pictures of their most prominent prom-noms, keep your eyes out for-"he trailed off as he turned round, blinking at the pictures on the board, both of them of him. One in a drunken superman style pose with 'Super Sarge' written beneath it, and the other with a pair of horns, devils tail and trident expertly drawn on with red felt pen. He rolled his eyes as the officers fell around laughing, his eyes settling on Charlie as she smiled innocently at him. "Just watch it you.." he smirked slightly. "I've got my eye on you."

"Promises, promises.." she smirked, winking at him. "Trick or Treat Sarge...."


End file.
